One Word
by Katie N Cassie's Slave 4 Life
Summary: All it took was one word and Aaron fell head over heels in love with Emily even though he was married. He wasn't sure what to do about it but then her finally knew what to do.


Author's Note: Well hello everybody this is my first story. Well technically it is my second story as I wrote one before but posted it on my someone's special profile. I pretty much got dared to write as three certain ladies liked the story I wrote so I figured I would give it a shot. This story is done to a song that holds a special place in my heart as I fell in love with my woman at first sight. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own Criminal Minds because for the four special women in my life I would put Emily and Aaron together but at last I do not own it so I'm sorry ladies.

Song Title Prompt: You Had me From Hello (Kenny Chesney)

_**One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will**_

Aaron was totally and completely in love and it was hard for him to fathom. He thought that he had loved his ex wife but what he felt for Emily was so much more. Emily had him from hello. When she said just one word to him that was all it took. He fell head long in love with her right then and there even though he was married. He tried to stop it but nothing he did could stop him from loving Emily and if he was honest with himself he didn't want to stop loving her. She made his day and his world brighter without even knowing it.

Days turned into months and he found himself falling even more in love with Emily every day. He no longer tried to fight it but he did try to hide it. After all he was still married and he knew that he couldn't act on his feelings. He found himself watching her while they were on cases and he found himself pairing with her more and more. He was surprised when he found out she resigned and then he talked her into going on the case with him anyways. Now here he was worried about her as he watched her sitting in the ambulance and letting a paramedic take care of her. He knew then that he couldn't keep doing what he was doing. He needed to end things with his wife.

_**Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**_

"Emily are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.

Emily closed her eyes as the paramedic dabbed at her forehead trying to clean the blood away. "Honestly I'm fine Hotch. Please don't worry about me."

Aaron bent his head backwards and rolled his eyes and said without looking at her "I have the right to worry when the woman I love is injured and hurt. My God do you think I'm made of steel woman? If you do just let me assure you I'm not. I about died when I saw you laying on that floor."

Emily was sure that she was hearing things. "What did you just say? You can't love me Hotch. You're married for Jesus Christ."

Aaron finally looked at Emily and had to fight a smile when he saw the shock in her eyes. "I can and I do love you Emily. You had me from hello. As soon I looked into your eyes I fell head over heels for you and I don't regret it at all. My marriage has been over but I thought it best to keep it going because of Jack but now I know that I can't. I can't live with one woman and be married to her while my heart belongs to another one."

_**Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time I let someone in**_

Emily felt her heart quicken at his words but she refused to give in. She had been hurt one too many times and refused to let herself get hurt again. She may very well love the man standing in front of her looking at her like no other man has ever looked at her before but she refused to do anything about it until he was one hundred percent sure that she was who he wanted.

"Hotch you talk to your wife and if you are one hundred percent that it is over and I am who you want then come and find me. I love you too and like you said you had me from hello but I have been hurt and I swore to myself I would never love again. If you want me then you do what you need to do and then you show me that you love me. If you can't show me then don't bother ever saying the words again because honestly words are just words and they can lie. Actions however speak louder than any words you could say. Do we have a deal?"

Aaron thought about it and then nodded. He stayed standing beside her as the paramedic finished up and then walked her to the SUV and helped her in. He didn't say anything else to her even when they were on the plane heading home. He was thinking of an easy way to tell Haley that it was over between them. By the time they landed he finally had it all in his head how he wanted to say it.

As they were all heading into the bullpen Aaron said "You guys don't need to stay. Just put the work on your desk and head out. I'm not even staying."

Everyone was shocked but they all nodded all the same. They wasn't going to argue at all. After putting their stuff on their desk they all headed out and was going to go to a bar.

"Actually if you guys don't mind I will meet you there here in a little bit." Aaron said while looking at Emily.

He was so focused on looking Emily that he didn't notice his team looking at one another with slight smiles and JJ said "That is fine Hotch. We'll see you there then."

Aaron nodded and loped out of the office. He needed to end this because he couldn't wait one more second or minute to pull Emily into his arms. He needed her and he needed her now. When he got home he frowned when he saw how dark his house was. He walked in and called out Haley's name as he walked around his house. After about ten minutes he figured that Haley had left him. He knew where she would go so he headed to her sister's house. Once there he got out of his car and strode up to Jessica's door and knocked.

Haley was the one to answer and she smiled slightly when she saw Aaron standing there. "I guess you want to know why I left?"

Aaron shook his head and looked at the woman he had spent twenty years with. "No I know why you left. I'm a profiler Haley and I figured out from your actions that you were either having an affair or thinking of having an affair. I love you Haley but I love you as a friend. I'm sorry things have turned out the way they have and I honestly hope that the new guy in your life will treat you well. I also came over here to tell you that I was going to end things tonight. I'm in love with someone else and when she got hurt today I realized that I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. I love Jack and I hope that you will allow me to see him whenever I want too."

Haley smiled at Aaron and nodded. "I'm sorry too Aaron. I'm sorry for everything. I do want you to know though that I never cheated on you well in the physical sense. I love you as a friend too and I hope that we can remain friends. Go to Emily, Aaron and be happy."

Aaron smiled at Haley and kissed her on the head and said "I hope that you will be happy too. Do you mind if I come by tomorrow to get Jack?"

Haley shook her head no and hugged Aaron affectionately and then pushed him away and said "Go get your woman Aaron before you lose your chance. She isn't going to wait on you for forever."

Aaron nodded and ran to his car and got in. Twenty five minutes later he was pulling into a parking spot at the bar he knew the team would be at. He shed his suit jacked and took his tie off before getting out his car and rushing inside. He looked around and saw the team. His eyes met Emily's and he smiled as he made his way over to her. As soon as he was in front of her he pulled her out of her seat and into his arms before bending his head and pouring all the love he felt into a kiss that had taken too long to get too.

_**But you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**_

Emily melted into Aaron's arms and wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She felt all the answers to her unspoken questions in the kiss he was giving her. She let herself fall the rest of the way for him because she knew that he would catch her.

Once Aaron and Emily pulled back from the kiss to breathe Aaron looked Emily in the eyes and said "I love you Emily. I can say the words now and not have to hold them back. When I got home tonight Haley was gone and I went over to her sister's house. It turns out she has found someone else and that she knew I was in love with you. She wants us to be happy."

Emily smiled and rose on her toes to kiss Aaron on the nose. "I love you Aaron and I can't imagine myself being any happier than I am at this moment. As we both said earlier you had me from hello."

Aaron smiled at her and then turned towards the rest of the team who was smiling at him and Emily. He grinned when everyone at the table gave him and Emily a thumbs up. He pulled her further into his side and wrapped both of his arms around her while he put his chin on her head. He was truly happy now and he knew that he would be for a very long time. Who knew that a heart could be stolen with just one word? He knew now and he couldn't be any happier.

_**That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"**_


End file.
